


Time for tea

by provencepuss



Series: hallowe'en past present and to come [4]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/provencepuss/pseuds/provencepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hallowe'en fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for tea

Hutch shook his head in disbelief when the Torino pulled up in front of him. Somehow Starsky had managed to cover it in a thin black film of dust and festoon it with fake spider webs. He had resisted all Starsky’s demands that he enter the spirit of things and muttered his usual deprecations of the intrusion of commerce into what used to be innocent fun.

“Innocent!” Starsky snorted. “I hate to think how you went trick or treating when you were a kid.”

Hutch blushed; “I uh…uh….”

“Hmmm; well when you and your buddies were politely asking your housekeepers if you could have an apple, we kids were out there toilet papering all the squad cars in the precinct!”

In the end Hutch surrendered and now was wearing a skeleton outfit.

He slid into the passenger seat and stared at Starsky’s outfit.  His partner was dressed from head to toe in black; he had painted his face a grayish green and highlighted the usually invisible scars on his face with a mixture of white and red streaks. The effect was ghoulish to say the least.

Starsky handed him a Tupperware box; “hold this, it’s the cookies.”

Hutch started to open the lid but Starsky slapped his wrist. “No peeking!”

“Did you aunt Rosa make them?” Hutch had learned to be wary of what came out of her kitchen?

“No, I did.” Starsky grinned and Hutch breathed a sigh of relief. His partner had some crazy ideas sometimes but he had learned to cook in self defense against Rosa’s offerings and he was pretty good at it.

 

They walked into the Academy gymnasium that had been commandeered for the annual Halloween party for Police Officers’ children.

 

Hutch was surrounded by miniature ghouls and ghosts all squealing with anticipation. Someone switched off the main lights and the lamps draped with black cloth made the room dark and spooky. Starsky held a torch under his cloak and his face seemed to be floating in the dark above the table on the makeshift stage.

“We have a selection of delicacies for you tonight.” Starsky said in a deep voice. The kids began to squeal as the touched the peeled grapes masquerading as eyeballs and all the other traditional horrors. The first child got to the end of the table and screamed. The room echoed with Starsky’s evil chuckle.  Hutch stared at the contents of the box he had been holding so carefully in the car. He felt faint.

 

The kids were laughing and joking and enjoying their treats. Starsky sidled up to his partner and said in a tone that put his mother to shame; “look at you, nothing but bones; you don’t eat enough”….he shoved one of his cookies into Hutch’s mouth.

Hutch had to admit they tasted better than the garlic Starsky had shoved in his mouth a couple of days earlier.

“I hate Halloween!”

“Shut up and eat!” Starsky locked his thumb in a gesture that Hutch knew was going to lead him into trouble later.

 

 

 [](http://pics.livejournal.com/provencepuss/pic/0001c2a0/)


End file.
